


[Podfic] Communications Delay by MajaLi

by fire_juggler, uniquepov



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Harvey and Mike leave each other silly voicemails; shenanigans and revelations ensue. Takes place around 1x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Communications Delay by MajaLi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communications Delay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235886) by [MajaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaLi/pseuds/MajaLi). 



> Many thanks to MajaLi for permission to record.
> 
> We've talked for several years about recording something together, so when UniquePOV visited fire_juggler, this happened.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler & uniquepov.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/communications_delay.mp3)

## Length:

00:09:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/communications_delay-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 10 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/communications_delay-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 5.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
